The Immortal soul
by The Distant Flame
Summary: On the way home from a routine job Dante runs into a man claiming to be looking for him but who is this man and what does he want with dante


**Chapter 1 The Immortal Soul**

It was approaching midnight; Dante the devil hunter was walking down the street back to his shop. It was a normal night for, he had been out on a job, some devils had been summoned on an outlying farm and it was Dante's job to go and clear up the mess. There had been some awkward moments but nothing Dante couldn't deal with. Dante had taken his motorbike with him to get him to the farm quicker but it had been destroyed by one of the Demons he had been fighting, which really pissed him off, and now he had to walk nearer 50miles to get back.

The city laid peacefully in the landscape, the street lamps lighting the roads, the sounds of a distant siren echoed through the empty streets, the occasional car making its way through the city streets, There was an unnatural silence that had seemed to embrace the city.

On the top of a tower block stood a man who had an immense aura surrounding him. He stood at just over 6ft tall with hair that covered most of his face. His hair was a mixture of black mixed together. He wore a long black trench coat, with baggy black leather trousers and a black shirt. By his side he had two ancient blades that had been through many battles with each other but now where used together. These blades where the phoenix blade and the sword of shadows. The hilt of the phoenix blade in the shape of wings of a phoenix spread away from the blade and the silver handle emanated from the rear of the wings, on the end of this handle hung a chain with a pendant attached, on this pendant where the words "we live together, we fight together, we die together" an oath once cherished but now nothing more than a memory. The blade of the sword burst out of the hilt like a flame curving upwards towards the sky, it was once a silver blade but countless battles had stained the blade red many years ago. The hilt of the sword of shadows looked more like smaller blades, extensions of the blade that conversed in one at the handle, this handle was black and had a chain on the end of it just as the phoenix blade did, but on the end of this chain was a small metal carving of a skull. The blade of the sword shot straight out of the hilt and thinned near the top to give a deadly point at the end.

The man looked over the edge of the tower block; there was a noise beneath him. A woman was screaming as a group of men had surrounded her. She screamed for help a few streets over Dante heard the scream; he was not to just sit by so he ran towards the direction of the scream as fast as he could.

The man on the top of the tower block was also not about to let anything happen, and he jumped of the 20-story building doing several flips and gently landing on one knee and a hand in between the gang of men and the woman. Everyone was shocked at what had just happened and even more shocked when the man drew his two swords and pointed it at the gang, "Leave now and you will be allowed to live". The gang of men roared with laughter, there were 10 of them all armed with guns and there was one of him armed with two antique swords.

Dante reached the ally way to see one man facing off against ten. Dante had dealt with these guys before and let them live which was a rarity. The gang of men opened fire on the man in front of the woman; Dante made a run to help the guy but was stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what happened in front of his eyes. The man was parrying the bullets all of them, not one got through to him or the woman he was protecting instead he was deflecting the bullets back at the gang. Soon enough there was only three men left facing this mysterious guy, He slowly walked to wards the remnant of the gang who backed up against the wall. He then plunged his sword through the first guy's head into the wall. The phoenix blade now the only thing holding the man up. The second guy tried to grab the sword from his comrade's head and attack but as soon as he put his hand on it he burst into flames and turned to ashes. The last member of the gang had made a run for it but didn't make it far. He ran towards a fence at the other end of the ally but before he could reach it the sword of shadows came flying through the air striking him through the chest sending blood every where and the now deceased gang member to the floor.

Dante ran to the woman to see if she was all right, she seemed to be and Dante sent her on her way and she ran out of the ally and down the street. Dante walked towards the man who had slaughtered the gang, slowly clapping but keeping his guard up as he could see that the man was obviously very powerful "Congratulations, you've just cleared our streets of some teenagers with guns, don't you feel proud" Dante's tone seemed to annoy the man who had retrieved his swords from the gang members head and back. "So you got a name then, or am I talking to myself" Dante was getting annoyed now, nobody had ever ignored him and the man didn't even seem to acknowledge that Dante was there.

Dante had had enough of this childish game and pulled out ebony and ivory, his twin custom made handguns and pointed them at the man who was just standing in the ally looking at the sky. Dante squeezed the trigger of Ebony and sent a single bullet flying towards the man but just as he did before he deflected it right back towards the shooter. Dante was quick to react and pulled out force edge, the last memento from his father Sparda. Dante deflected the bullet attempting to knock it back towards the man in the ally but instead it spiraled of into the wall. Dante now had the full attention of the man who looked at him, his hair no longer covering his eyes. Dante looked into the eyes of the man, they where a mixture of gray, black and red, all spiraling in the center of his eye.

"You want to know who I am" The man spoke in a firm voice, Dante could tell he was getting ready to attack, Dante nodded holding one of his guns on one hand and force edge in the other. "I am the Immortal Shadow of the Phoenix", Dante looked at him feeling like he was facing something he could not handle, He had read about the immortal shadow of the phoenix, how he had fought along side his father to stop the rising of the devils, but he also had read things that predated even the great Sparda. How the world was almost consumed by darkness and how the immortal shadow of the phoenix defeated the darkness, but it couldn't possible be the same person, could it?

Dante started speaking "well now where getting somewhere" he was trying to avoid a fight as he was already tired and if this guy was really who he said he was then it would be a fight where he needed all his strength "If you don't know I'm Da-". "I know who you are, your Dante son of Sparda, half Devil, half human" The immortal interrupted. Dante was surprised by the immortals knowledge of him and was even more surprised and relieved to see the immortal put away his weapons, Dante followed the motion the immortal and also put his weapons away.

"I've got to ask, are you the same Immortal that fought along side my father" Dante asked trying to make sense of what was happening. The immortal searching through his coat replied " Yes I fought along side him, he was one of my greatest friends and allies, I was hoping you would be the same, and if you want proof here it is" The immortal threw a locket towards Dante who caught it, When he opened it a tear ran down Dante's face, It was a picture of Dante, His mother, Father, Brother and the Immortal.

"He asked me to give this to you when I felt you where ready, I've got another one for your brother and that's one of the reasons I'm here, there are also other reasons but, I will not speak of them here, do you have anywhere we can go that's a little less open"

Dante was speechless, he nodded quickly and gestured the Immortal to follow him. Not another word was spoken as the two walked back to Dante's Shop. Before they entered the Immortal looked at the name of the Shop ' Devil May Cry'. The Immortal gave a quick smile and entered Dante's Shop.


End file.
